The goal of the Biostatistics Shared Resource of the UNMC Eppley Cancer Center is to participate in the research mission of the institution by making the expertise and experience of its personnel available to Cancer Center members for planning, conducting and reporting of basic, translational, clinical, and population-based research projects. James C. Lynch, Ph.D., and Jane L. Meza, Ph.D serve as the co-directors of the facility. Dr. Lynch has directed the Biostatistics Shared Resource since its establishment and serves as a member of the Scientific Review Committee. Dr. Lynch is also a Senior Statistician for the Non- Hodgkin Lymphoma Committee of the Children's Oncology Group. As Co-Director for the Biostatistics Shared Resource, Dr. Lynch serves as the primary statistician for the Scientific Review Committee. Dr. Meza, became Co-Director of the Biostatistics Shared Resource in 2008. She is the Director of the Biostatistics Core for the Cancer Center's Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in pancreatic cancer and Director for the Center for Collaboration on Research Design and Analysis. Dr. Meza is also a Senior Statistician for the Children's Oncology Group, working with the Cancer Control, Nursing and Soft Tissue Sarcoma committees. Drs. Lynch and Meza serve as the primary contacts between the Biostatistics Share Resource and the Cancer Center.